Events
Events are things that a player can participate in to earn various rewards and money. Not to be confused with Superstar Stadium, Classic, King of the hill, and Missions, which are regular Game Modes. Rift Riders There are several different events that correspond within the Rift Riders event. Some of these include: * Arachnid Alarm * Udder Chaos * Tentacle Terror * Aerial Abomination * Penguilarity For the Rift Riders event, you are put on a themed Rift Riders track, and while you progress through it, you earn rewards along the way. There is always a vehicle from the track's specific set of cars, usually corresponding with the reward vehicle for the event. For the event itself, you can use any of the cars that you have obtained. To enter the battle, you must have at least one ticket. It costs 1 ticket per attempt. During the battle, you spawn in a random area and fight off many enemies. It is very similar to King of the Hill. The enemies start off easy, and get harder the farther you go. Different enemies give you a different amount of points. For example, a small, easy car will give you 25-100 points. But a bigger, harder car will give you up to 300 points. Each track also has a boss based on the theme that spawns after completing enough waves and/or surviving for a certain amount of time. They take 3 hits to destroy, giving you 300 points on the third hit. Even if the boss is defeated, they will still reappear at a later point. During the fight, you must also maintain your "Fuel" level. If you overcharge your fuel level, you activate "Streak Mode". Streak Mode makes you invincible, and gives you super speed. If your fuel level gets low, it flashes a warning. If it runs out, you lose. Time Attack Boss Hunt Boss Hunt is an limited 3-day event where you fight the Star Champion(aka the Boss).You can choose 4 cars to fight the Champ.Once you lose all 4 cars, it's game over.You may attack the Champ Multiple Times as long you have Tickets.You're given 60 seconds to attack the boss.It is split into 4 phases.When it gets 3(2 in Phase 3/4), it goes invincible and the time pauses.When the Boss is defeated, it explodes and you get 250(500) coins .Once you beat Boss Hunt, you get a Boss Achievement Car and a Helmet(Common/Uncommon/Rare/Epic/Legendary) and you may play the mode for free.(rarely it drops the Sawblade Helmet, the boss' motif helmet) Hot Wheels This event is discontinued. For its successor, see the Rift Riders event above. '' There are several different event themes that correspond within the "Hot Wheels Wednesdays" event. These include: * '''Spider Park Attack' * Gorilla Attack * Shark Attack * Octopus Attack * Dino Attack * Skeletor's Revenge For the Hot Wheels event, you are put on a reward track, and while you progress through it, you earn rewards along the way. There is always a car from the arenas specific set of cars, and it is always different. For the actual event, you get to choose from any of the cars that you have obtained. To enter the battle, you must have at least one ticket. It costs 1 ticket per battle. During the battle, you spawn in a random area and fight off many enemies. It is very similar to King of the Hill. The enemies start off easy, and get harder the farther you go. Different enemies give you a different amount of points. For example, a small, easy car will give you 25-100 points. But a bigger, harder car will give you up to 300 points. There are 6 different bosses for Hot Wheels, such as the Shark, the Spider and the Gorilla. They will spawn once you reach a certain amount of points, or stay alive for long enough. They take 3 hits to destroy, and on the third hit, they will give you 300 points. They continually come back depending on how long you survive. During the fight, you must maintain your "Fuel" level. If you overcharge your fuel level, you activate "Streak Mode". Streak Mode makes you invincible, and gives you super speed. If your fuel level gets to low, it flashes a warning. If it runs out, you lose.